A Long Path
by WaterFarie88
Summary: This story is about a girl who will undergo a journey to discover herself and her family's past. She will travel with Inuyasha and co. to unearth some secrets. She will also fall in love in the process. :P


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I DO own MY characters.  
  
Note: I've had writer's block for the longest time in my life...I could not continue or start any stories. It was starting to scare me. I thought I lost my muse, lol, but I guess I found it again.  
  
Kita is pronounced Key-ta  
  
Kaoru is pronounced Kay-o-roo  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
"Demons!"  
  
"Monsters!"  
  
"Run!"  
  
A young girl wandered through her village, amidst all these shouts. Something was definitely happening and she wanted to find out what. Kita brushed her raven-colored hair out of her eyes and scanned the village. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the shouts. Something told her to look to the roofs of the huts and when she did, she spotted a blur. It had what appeared to be a body covered in blue fur with cream-colored hair. A crash was followed by a scream, which brought her eyes back to the villagers. She caught sight of Kikyo and ran to meet her.  
  
"Lady Kikyo!" Kita exclaimed. "What's going on?"  
  
Kikyo just smiled at her but said nothing.  
  
"Lady? What is it?"  
  
"Kita, it appears that demons have invaded the village. I am afraid all will be destroyed if we do not stop them." Kikyo finally replied.  
  
"Then we HAVE to stop them!" Kita grabbed Kikyo's hand and tried to drag her.  
  
Kikyo chuckled. She grabbed hold of Kita's neck and whispered, "I am sorry, but I am afraid I need your soul in order to live."  
  
She was ready to steal Kita's soul, when a voice said out of the darkness, "Kikyo, stop. I can't let you continue doing this to innocent girls." He stepped out into the light of the burning house. Kita remembered that she noticed a blue blur earlier that day. Instead of having blue fur, he was wearing a blue shirt and pants. His red eyes glowed eerily in the firelight.  
  
Kikyo dropped Kita and she fell to the ground with an "oof". Kita was stunned, otherwise, unhurt.  
  
"Kaoru, stop! Don't harm her!" A young girl, around the age of Kita, came running up to the voice. She looked exactly like Lady Kikyo, except for her clothes. Kita had never seen any clothes like that. The girl had on a white blouse and a green skirt. A white-haired "human" with ears followed her and a monk in a black robe and a girl in a demon exterminator's uniform trailed behind. Last to come was a small fox boy.  
  
"Kagome, you know how many souls she has stolen?! Kikyo must not be allowed to live." Kaoru said.  
  
The demon exterminator noticed Kita lying on the ground and came over to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kita groaned, "Of course... My neck is just a bit stiff."  
  
Kaoru glanced at her and his gaze was met with icy blue eyes. Something is not right about that girl, he thought to himself. He returned his gaze to Lady Kikyo. He was about to say something, but he was interrupted.  
  
Kita demanded angrily, "Lady Kikyo, if you steal souls, were you behind the deaths of Eira, Danika, and Joun?"  
  
Kikyo looked at Kita with her sad eyes, "I am sorry, Kita..."  
  
Kita stared at the protector of her village. She could not believe that Kikyo murdered her three closest friends. She threw herself at Kikyo and hoped to knock her off balance. Instead of crashing into Kikyo, she crashed into Kaoru. He gripped her arms and would not let her go until she stopped thrashing.  
  
"Listen to me, Child, you must NOT mess with Kikyo. She is dangerous." Kaoru said with contempt.  
  
"Child?! You don't look much older than I am." Kita answered.  
  
Kaoru started to shake her. "I am a demon, darn you! A DEMON! I'm not supposed to look old."  
  
Kita was shocked speechless. She had never met a demon who did not try to kill her. She looked just like a normal human (so most demons took her as "easy prey"), except for one thing: her eyes. They were an icy blue, which is nearly impossible to have with raven-colored hair. Not to say that the demon's eyes were any better. He had red eyes that glowed with ferocity.  
  
"...Kikyo..." The white-haired boy whispered softly.  
  
Everyone turned to face him. Kikyo said just as softly, "Inuyasha, come with me... I...miss...you..."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome with his golden eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. While everyone was entranced by what was happening between Kagome, Kikyo, and Inuyasha, Kita got free of Kaoru and thrust her hand out in front of her. The air around her hand started to shimmer and then to freeze. With a forward push, crystals of ice were flung at Kikyo. Kikyo just merely stepped to the side to avoid them.  
  
Kaoru glared at Kita, "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Everyone else stared at Kita in shock. Kita started to blush, but since it was nighttime, no one could see, that is, no one but the demons.  
  
Kikyo slowly faced Kita, "Kita, I thought you were human..."  
  
"I AM human!" Kita replied angrily. "All humans have something special about them."  
  
Kaoru shrugged, "Whatever." He whipped around to face Kikyo, "Kikyo, you must now suffer the consequences of your actions." He took out a whip and lashed the air with it, testing the whip.  
  
"Kaoru, stop!" The demon exterminator ordered.  
  
"Sango, don't order me around. You have no right. Pff, you're just some demon exterminator who can't even finish one single job." (Kaoru really has an attitude, doesn't he?) He smirked at Sango, who was speechless with anger.  
  
"Stop, Kaoru." Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
Kaoru lowered his whip. "What gives, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Let her go. She has done nothing wrong, only what she needed to survive."  
  
"But, Inuyasha, she killed three of the humans because they despised her." Kaoru countered.  
  
"That's not true... My friends loved Lady Kikyo and would do anything for her..." Kita murmured.  
  
While the whole argument was going on, Kikyo's soul snatching demons appeared. They lifted her gently into the air and away, towards a castle in the sky.  
  
Kaoru finally noticed that Kikyo was floating away. "Wait, Kikyo, you come back here! I'm not done with you yet!"  
  
Inuyasha again whispered her name softly; as if afraid that he'd scare her away if he said it any louder. "...Kikyo..."  
  
Just as Kikyo finally became but a speck in the night sky, a loud crash resonated from the direction of the shrine. Kita's house was located right next to it. Her family has tended the shrine for generations.  
  
Kita ran towards her house, silently hoping her family was alright. She felt someone's arms around her, lifting her.  
  
"You won't make it on foot." Kaoru held her close to him as he ran towards the crash. As he spoke; his breath touched her skin, making a jolt travel down her spine.  
  
"Wait! Kaoru, wait for us!" Kagome shouted, but Kaoru ignored her.  
  
Kita tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Why are you helping me?" She demanded suspiciously.  
  
The demon didn't answer her. Kita tried again. "What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch."  
  
"You mean to say that you are helping me out of the goodness of your heart?" She stared at his suspiciously. "You actually think I'd believe that?"  
  
"No, but you should."  
  
With a slap, Kita retorted. "And you should watch where you're putting that hand of yours!"  
  
Kaoru almost dropped her, but decided against it at the last minute. "You should be grateful, HUMAN!" He spat the word out with disgust.  
  
"I didn't ASK for your help."  
  
"Well, I'm helping you, so deal with it!" Kaoru put Kita down a few houses away from the shrine, because he could sense strong demons around that area. "Stay here. I'll go check it out. Just wait for Inuyasha and the others."  
  
Kaoru quietly shifted around the house, in front of the shrine. He flattened against the wall and peeked over the side. Quite a few ogres were feasting on the villagers, making a huge ruckus.  
  
"What are those?" A voice asked shakily from behind him. Kaoru jumped backwards, against the wall before he realized that the voice belonged to Kita.  
  
"Quit trying to scare me, Human!" He whispered back harshly.  
  
Kita didn't answer; she collapsed onto the ground. Kaoru heard her and quickly caught Kita before she managed to hurt herself. He placed his mouth inches away from her ear and whispered back an answer, "Those are ogres. They are known for their very strong teeth."  
  
His breath sent shivers down Kita's spine. Kita pushed him roughly away, back into the wall. She was a bit shaken.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for?" He growled.  
  
"You get getting too close, you perverted demon." She hissed back at him.  
  
"Be quiet! Those ogres will hear you if you speak loudly..." He spoke with a low voice.  
  
Kita mocked, "Fine, then let them hear me!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Ogres, get away from that shrine! You have desecrated sacred ground. I will NOT let you live!"  
  
The ogres turned and looked at Kita. "And what might a human do to us?"  
  
"I can do plenty!" Kita grabbed a nearby bucket of water and splashed the ogres.  
  
The ogre closer to her chuckled, "What are you trying to do? Melt us?"  
  
"Not even close..." Kita muttered under her breath. She outstretched her hand and a second later, the air around the ogres began to shimmer. Ice started forming along their bodies.  
  
Kaoru wanted to say something but Kita saw his lips twitch and froze his mouth shut. "I don't need any of your comments right now."  
  
He waved his arms in front of her and broke her concentration. The ice cracked and fell away. The ogres were freed and turned to Kita with a look of scorn.  
  
"What now, Smart One?" Kita glanced at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru grabbed her and threw her behind him. "You stay put while I handle this!"  
  
While he had his back turned, an ogre slashed at him, sending Kaoru crashing into the shrine.  
  
"Hey! That's sacred ground!" Kita turned to Kaoru and mumbled, "Smart move," while she rolled her eyes.  
  
The ogres advanced on her. Kita slowly backed up, but tripped over a twig.  
  
The ogre licked his lips, "I guess we'll be feasting tonight, eh?"  
  
The ogre was about to bite down on Kita, when someone knocked Kita out of the way. They rolled several feet away.  
  
Kita stood up and brushed herself off. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine." The young man stood up too. He was shaven bald and was slightly taller than Kita. He looked human, except he had claws instead of nails. They were hard to notice though.  
  
Inuyasha appeared between the two ogres and quartered them. Blood splattered everywhere and Kita felt sick.  
  
Kaoru gasped from pain, "Go away, you dirty half-breed! You're a weakling!"  
  
"Shut up, Kaoru! Half-breeds are NOT dirty or weak. My grandfather is a half-breed." Kita glared at the pure-blooded demon.  
  
"Is? Don't you mean "was"?" Sango asked as Kirara landed.  
  
"My grandfather is still alive." Kita stated.  
  
Miroku asked, "May we meet him?"  
  
"You already have. Grandfather, please introduce yourself." Kita said.  
  
The young man turned to face everyone, "I am called Onji. Kita is my dear granddaughter."  
  
Everyone stared in shock; Kaoru's eyes were bugging out. Kita stood there, looking at her grandfather with proud eyes. Onji did not seem any older than Kita.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I don't think this was a good place to end this chapter, but I couldn't write anymore. I wanted to upload this chapter. 


End file.
